Breathe Again!
by Flor de Cerejeira
Summary: O que te atrai? E o que você faria se Deus colocasse em seu caminho a pessoa que você sempre sonhou, depois de mais um fim trágico? Você acreditaria?
1. Recomeço

**Breathe Again!**

_Disclaimer: CSS não me pertencem...(isso é o que ELES pensam!)_**  
**

A janela estava entreaberta, e alguns flocos de neve tocaram a pele macia branca da jovem de cabelos castanhos. Os poucos raios de Sol entravam, iluminando o quarto rosa bebê.

Sakura espreguiçou-se e olhou para o relógio: **06:30 – SUN.**

"Domingo! Que delícia!!"

Com um movimento só empurrou a janela e aconchegou-se mais nas várias cobertas, voltando a dormir.

-------------------------- -------------------- -------------------------

- DROGA! – Shaoran gritou irritado. Estava realmente de mal-humor.

_Have you wondered how it feels when it's all over?_

_(Você imagina como é quando tudo acaba?)_

_Wonder how it feels when you just have to start a new,_

_(Imagina como é quando você tem que começar de novo)_

_Never knowing where you're going, when you face a brand new day._

_(nunca sabendo onde você está indo, quando você encara um novo dia)_

- Como ela pôde? – disse ele, com lágrimas insistentes beirando os olhos – Como ela pôde?

Depois de 7 anos de relacionamento, como ela pôde? Era uma humilhação muito grande! Ele...ele...a amava?

Shaoran olhou para frente. O Sol estava nascendo, iluminando a cerejeira que havia no jardim da mansão Li. Ele precisava fugir de tudo aquilo. Doía tanto! Não que ele a amasse tanto assim, mas a humilhação foi terrível! FUGIR COM O FOTÓGRAFO?

_It used to be that way,_

_(Isso costumava ser assim)_

_Now I just close my eyes and say_

_(Agora eu somente fecho os meus olhos e digo)_

_I just want to breathe again_

_(Eu só quero respirar de novo)_

_Learn to face the joy and pain_

_(aprender a lidar com o prazer e a dor)_

_Discover how to laugh a little,_

_(descobrir como rir um pouco)_

_cry a little,_

_(chorar um pouco)_

_live a little more,_

_(viver um pouco mais)_

_I'll breathe again_

_(Eu respirarei novamente)_

Foi quando ele decidiu: Ele assumiria a direção da empresa em Tókio. E sumiria da China, pelo tempo que pudesse!

**Continua...**

_Konbaw-aa!!_

_Oi gente...é a minha primeira fic aqui! Sou leitora há um bom tempo, ai eu resolvi expor minha criatividade...(eu juro que eu faço acompanhamento médico!)_

_ Eaí, o que acharam? Logo logo vocês vão começar a me odiar! _

_ Peace minna-san! Kami bless you_!


	2. O que você faria se tudo acabasse?

**Disclaimer: SCC não me pertence…¬¬'**

**Breathe Again **

_Flor de Cerejeira_

**Chapter 2**

_Have you wondered how it feels when it's all over?_

Tókio era uma cidade interessante. Mesmo coberta pela neve, era interessante! Em alguns aspectos se parecia com Hong Kong.

Respirou fundo o ar gelado, e fechou os olhos. Ali, ele recomeçaria.

Pegou sua bagagem e dirigiu-se para a entrada do aeroporto. O motorista já o estava esperando, para seguirem para o hotel.

XxXXxX

Sakura esperava na porta de seu prédio, por sua prima, Tomoyo.

A jovem estava com os olhos fixados num ponto interessante da neve que cobria a calçada.

'sete anos...' repetiu em pensamento 'não sei como será daqui pra frente.'

Tomoyo parou o carro do outro lado da rua. Ela viu quando prima derramou uma lágrima solitária. Vê-la assim lhe cortava o coração!

Ela buzinou, despertando-a de seus devaneios. Sakura abriu a porta do carro e cumprimentou a prima, tentando disfarçar a tristeza transparente em seus olhos.

- Sakura, eu sei que você estava chorando! – disse Tomoyo com firmeza – Você não me engana!

- Ahhh Tomoyo... – falou Sakura chorosa – Hoje eu acordei assim!

- Pelo amor de Deus Sakura! Faz 6 meses, você tem que reagir sem o Yukito!

- Não é tão fácil assim Tomoyo... – disse – Ainda dói muito!

- Eu sei que dói Sakura-Chan! Não estou pedindo para você se alegrar, mas você precisa reagir...Vamos, se não perderemos a sessão do cinema.

Seguiram o caminho todo caladas, somente com o som da música no carro.Tomoyo sabia que não adiantaria ela falar nada. Sakura olhava para a janela, vendo as pessoas e a cidade passar ao seu lado.

**Flashback**

– _Kinomoto-San?_

_- Moshi-Moshi? É ela..._

_- Srta. Kinomoto, eu sou o Doutor Katsumoto. Gostaria que a senhorita comparecesse ao hospital._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? É meu pai?_

_- Não, creio que seja sobre seu noivo, Yukito Tsukirriro._

_- Meu Deus! Yue...estou indo doutor, em dez minutos eu chego aí!_

**Fim do Flashback**

Ao chegarem no cinema, Tomoyo ficou na fila enquanto Sakura foi buscar as pipocas e os refrigerantes.

**Flashback**

_- COMO ASSIM?? – Sakura estava beirando o pânico. – Como um aneurisma, ele era tão saudável! Você deve estar brincando comigo Doutor..._

_- Não estou, senhorita Kinomoto...infelizmente, a morte foi súbita._

_- Não é possível...Yue...! – disse a menina com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, derramando incessantes filetes de lágrimas. Sakura encostou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão. – Yukito, você não pode me deixar!_

Shaoran caminhava pela fila do cinema. Nada melhor do que ver um filme sozinho, sossegado. Quando se deu conta, uma menina esbarrou nele, derrubando toda a pipoca.

- Droga! – disse a menina. Ele abaixou-se para ajudá-la, quando levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com os olhos verdes da menina. Como eram verdes! E adornavam o rosto de traços delicados, bochechas branquinhas e levemente rosadas. Por causa do frio, seu nariz empinado também estava vermelho dando-lhe um ar meigo.

'Posso dizer que ela é tão linda quando Fai...'

- Me desculpe senhor. Eu não estava prestando atenção! – Sakura levantou o rosto e o viu. Cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, olhos âmbares com um olhar profundo e intrigante.

'Ele tem um olhar misterioso...tão...'

- Eu lhe compro outra pipoca Senhorita... – disse gentilmente.

- Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura.

- Li, Shaoran Li.

- Não precisa preocupar-se senhor Li, eu mesmo compro.

- Eu faço questão. Afinal, estava desatento e não desviei de você.

- Imagine, eu que estava desatenta e... – Sakura não pode terminar o que falava, pois foi interrompida por Shaoran entregando-lhe outro saco de pipoca, muito maior do que o anterior. Sakura ficou olhando nos olhos daquele sujeito, como se algo a hipnotizasse. Shaoran também não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Sakuraaa!! Vamos logo, vamos perder o filme! – gritou Tomoyo já depois de ter comprado as entradas.

- Eu tenho que ir. Muito Obrigada, Senhor Li! – disse correndo, deixando-o para trás.

- Não há de que... – gritou ele, já longe dela.

**Flashback:**

_O quarto estava escuro, o que Shaoran estranhou. Há uma semana do casamento, ela deveria estar lá. Acendeu o abajur e viu o vestido branco de Fai em cima da cama, com um pedaço de papel dobrado em cima._

"_Querido: Desculpe, mas eu nunca te amei. Quero tentar ser feliz, e acho que você deveria tentar também! Sei que não me ama, e eu tenho um grande carinho por você. Mas não passa de carinho. Não se preocupe, ficarei bem. Por favor, console meu pai e minha mãe, temo não vê-los nunca mais. Estarei com o homem da minha vida, mesmo sem o luxo, sei que vou ser amada como nunca fui antes! Fique com Deus, da sua sempre amiga...Fai Then."_

**Fim do Flashback**

Shaoran balançou a cabeça. Não ficaria pensando nela naquela cidade. Ele estava em Tóquio para apagar o passado, e ali ele o faria!

Ele voltou para a fila para comprar mais pipoca, já que ele havia dado a dele para a menina de olhos verdes.

**Continua...**

_Minna-san!!_

_Voltei! Esperam que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Esclarecendo dúvidas: eu sei que no capítulo anterior deu a entender que a Sakura tinha abandonado o Shaoran, mas na verdade eles acabaram de se conhecer!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e eu volto logo logo com mais um capítulo!_

_Peace, Kami bless you!_


	3. Quando você enfrenta um novo dia

**Disclaimer: SCC não me pertence. (ou não...)**

**Breathe Again**

_por_

_Flor de Cerejeira_

"_**When you face a new brand day..."**_

Sakura caminhava tranqüilamente pelas ruas de Tókio. Ela sentia o vento gelado bater na sua pele ser amenizado pelo sol fraco da manhã. Era bom sair de casa.

Ela entrou no café 'キャンデーの場所' (Candy Place) e sentou-se numa das mesas do lado de fora. Olhou ao redor, e voltou os olhos para o cardápio em suas mãos.

É, Tomoyo estava certa.

_Flash Back:_

_- Sakura, precisamos conversar._

_- Pode falar Tomoyo – disse Sakura colocando a última colher se sorvete na boca._

_- Eu estava pensando que talvez você devesse voltar à sua vida sabe, trabalhar, sair..._

_- Sua mãe pediu para eu voltar?_

_- Não, ela não tocou no assunto, pelo contrário. Ela queria que você passasse dois meses na Itália. Estou te falando como amiga mesmo. Eu acho que já está te fazendo mal ficar enclausurada naquele apartamento no meio das fotos do Yukito._

_- Você acha?_

_- Acho. E acho que você deveria recomeçar..._

_- Eu tenho medo de...não conseguir. – Sakura baixou a cabeça . Será que ela conseguiria?_

_- Sakura! Pelo amor de Deus! Eu, sinceramente, quero o seu bem, e você está ficando cada dia mais depressiva nesse lugar! Vamos lá...voltar a trabalhar vai ajudar você._

_- Não...quero que as pessoas me olhem com piedade._

_- Eu sei que não. Mas disso, cuido eu. Que tal voltar na segunda?_

_- Pode ser... – disse Sakura, olhando vagamente para o criado mudo onde a foto de Yukito estava. _

_- OK! Então a gente se encontra no Candy Place as 8:00, pode ser? – disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando – Ai Sakurinha, como eu te amo! – disse esmagando a prima num apertado e desajeitado abraço._

_Fim do Flashback_

Tomoyo tinha razão. Ela tinha que recomeçar, e tinha certeza de que Yukito queria que ela o fizesse. Por isso, levantou cedo naquela manhã. Tomou um banho, com o som bem alto para espantar os maus pensamentos. Depois, escolheu com carinho a roupa que usaria. Escolheu uma calça social cigarrete, uma cacharrel de tricô verde musgo. Depois colocou suas botas pretas, o sobretudo e um cachecol preto. Prendeu os cabelos castanhos num rabo de cavalo e passou somente um lápis suave nos olhos. E assim, saiu de casa para tomar café com sua prima, e encarar um novo dia.

Tomoyo chegou ao café, vestindo um sobretudo preto em cima da saia preta até os joelhos, uma blusa de manga comprida branca, meias pretas finas que cobriam a perna toda e um scarpan preto.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a prima lá.

- Imaginei que você não viesse, você nunca me ouve! – disse Tomoyo abraçando a prima. – Você está linda!

- Você tinha razão. Eu não posso me esconder do mundo a vida toda. – Disse retribuindo o abraço. – Tomoyo, você tem sido muito importante pra mim!! – murmurou Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos. – muito obrigada!

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei que você faria isso por mim também!

- Pode ter certeza! O que vamos comer? Estou faminta! – disse sentando-se.

- Que tal waffles com manteiga e cappuccinos de chocolate?

- Ótima idéia!

Tomoyo se sentia muito feliz em ver sua prima voltando ao normal. E Sakura se sentia bem em ver Tomoyo feliz. Yukito fora uma parte muito importante de sua vida, e claro que não seria apagado dessa maneira. Mas ela sabia que se fosse ao contrário, Yukito reagiria também. Não era justo. Ela tinha que viver por ele...

_Flash Back_

_- Sakura! Vamos, vamos nos atrasar! – disse Yukito abotoando a o punho camisa branca. A dor de cabeça estava começando a ficar insuportável._

_- Já estou indo Yuki! – gritou Sakura saindo apressada do banheiro – Terminei já!_

_Sakura desceu as escadas com a sandália preta nas mãos, colocando seus brincos e xingando o maldito fecho que não entrava.. _

_- Yuki, você pegou os convites? – disse finalmente pondo as sandálias._

_- Peguei...- disse Yukito sentando no sofá, colocando a mão na cabeça – Nossa, acho que trabalhei demais hoje! Minha cabeça está doendo muito!_

_- Quer ficar em casa Yukito? – perguntou Sakura preocupada – Se você estiver cansado, podemos ficar._

_- Não, eu estou bem... – disse levantando-se e dando um beijo em Sakura – Você está linda!_

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Sakura, você está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Tomoyo

- Desculpe Tomoyo, eu estava lembrando de algumas coisas...

- Tudo bem – disse respirando fundo e ignorando o fato de que os olhos da prima estavam cheios d'água. Tomoyo sabia no que Sakura estava pensando. – Eu te disse que temos um novo diretor na empresa. Ele é um dos sócios majoritários das empresas Li, o cara é meio estranho. É chinês, muito excêntrico!

- E você? Não vai mais dirigir?

- Vou sim, mas agora seremos dois. Ele não pretende ficar muito por aqui, ele vai ser um dos sócios que fica viajando de filial em filial sabe? Acho que aqui em Tókio ele fica só um ano.

- Ah sim! Tomoyo estamos atrasadas. Vamos? – perguntou Sakura virando a xícara num último gole do cappuccino e levantando-se.

- Vamos! – Tomoyo abriu a bolsa e deixou o dinheiro da conta embaixo do porta-guardanapo, e seguiram para o carro.

Era um novo dia para Sakura.

Shaoran entrou no prédio das empresas Daidouji & Li com um copo de café nas mãos. Foi difícil acordar naquele dia, como o Japão era frio!

Vestindo um terno preto, e um sobretudo da mesma cor, Shaoran andava apressado pela recepção.

- Sou Li Shaoran, eu tenho um horário marcado com a Senhorita Daidoujii às 9:00. – disse bebendo seu café.

- A Senhorita Daidoujii não chegou ainda, se o Senhor quiser pode aguardar aqui no saguão. – disse a moça apontando para a saleta que havia ao lado da recepção. – Eu aviso assim que ela chegar.

- Por favor – disse irritado. Ele correu tanto para que ELA estivesse atrasada? Dirigiu-se para a saleta e se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá.

_Flash back_

_Ele estava brincando com Meiling no jardim da mansão Li, quando sua mãe o chamou._

_- Xiao Lang! Venha aqui!_

_- Já vou mamãe!_

_Ao chegar na casa principal, Shaoran viu sua mãe sentada no sofá conversando com o Senhor e a Senhora Then. Ao lado deles estava ela..._

_Cabelos negros que iam até a metade da cintura emoldurando o rosto branco pálido de olhos castanhos, vestida num vestido chinês preto que ia abaixo dos joelhos, e sapatilhas pretas com brilhantes vermelhos. Estava sentada de cabeça baixa._

_- Xiao Lang, os Then vieram acertar o seu casamento com Fai._

_- Olá – disse se curvando diante dos três – Creio que vocês podem acertar isso sem a minha presença. Senhor Then, Fai pode brincar comigo e com Meiling lá fora?_

_- Claro jovem Xiao Lang – disse o homem à sua frente._

_- Vamos Fai?_

_- Vamos – respondeu a jovem, sem entusiasmo nenhum._

_Fim do Flash Back_

- Senhor Li? – perguntou a mesma secretária que o atendera a pouco – Senhor Li, a Senhorita Daidoujii o aguarda na recepção.

- Obrigado – disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se para o saguão.

- Bom dia senhor Li, desculpe o atraso. – disse Tomoyo curvando-se diante de Shaoran, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Bom dia senhorita Daidoujii, eu também cheguei á pouco. Podemos ir?

- Claro, vamos. – disse Tomoyo, seguindo à frente de Li. Ambos caminharam pelo saguão e encontraram Sakura esperando o elevador.

- Sakura! Esse é o novo diretor de quem lhe falei – disse Tomoyo – Senhor Li, essa é minha prima e gerente de marketing aqui da empresa, Kinomoto Sakura.

Ao levantar os olhos para ver o novo diretor, Sakura paralisou-se novamente nos olhos âmbares do moço da pipoca. Shaoran também se espantou ao encontrar a garota de olhos verdes novamente. E ela estava mais linda do que no dia anterior.

- Muito obrigada pela pipoca de ontem senhor Li. – disse Sakura com um doce e tímido sorriso.

- Imagine senhorita, fiz o que eu deveria. – disse Shaoran retribuindo o sorriso

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Tomoyo com uma expressão confusa, não entendendo do que se tratava.

- Eu derrubei a pipoca da senhorita Kinomoto ontem na fila do cinema. Aí, nada mais justo do que dar a ela a minha.

- Ah sim! Sakura me contou! – disse Tomoyo sorrindo – Nossa, que demora! O que aconteceu com o elevador?

- Não sei, faz um tempo que eu estou aqui esperando. – disse Sakura olhando para o relógio. – Ah, chegou.

Os três entraram no elevador, e seguiram seus respectivos caminhos: Sakura parou no 10º, e seguiu para sua sala depois de combinar com Tomoyo que almoçaria com ela, às 14:00. Tomoyo e Shaoran seguiram para o 16º andar, a diretoria.

Li passou pelas salas admirando o bom gosto da decoração. Ao descerem do elevador, ele se deparou com um imenso corredor, coberto por um carpete preto e delicado. Ao longo das paredes brancas decoradas com quadros de fotos da empresa, havia muitas portas de vidro fosco e persianas fechadas. Em cada uma das portas, do lado de fora, havia uma placa prateada indicando o dono da sala. Chegaram ao fim do corredor e ele viu uma porta dupla de metal, com a palavra 'PRESIDENCIA' escrita com letras pratas em uma placa de vidro. Tomoyo apenas empurrou a porta e ambos entraram, dando de encontro com outro corredor, bem menor. Carpete preto, paredes creme, sem quadros. Uma ampla parede de vidro que dava para o centro de Tókio. Havia apenas quatro salas lá. Ambas as salas tinham portas de vidro transparente e persianas pretas, e na frente de cada uma delas encontrava-se a mesa da secretária. Uma das portas estava aberta, e ele pode ver um senhor conversando freneticamente no telefone. Tomoyo abriu uma delas e pediu para Shaoran entrar.

- Essa é a sua sala, Sr. Li. – disse Tomoyo sorrindo. – Arrume-a como quiser, fique a vontade!

- Muito Obrigada Senhorita Daidoujii – disse Shaoran.

- Qualquer problema, pode falar com a Kazuko, ela é a secretária da presidência. – com um sorriso, a morena saiu, e disse antes de fechar a porta – Venha almoçar comigo e com Sakura hoje. Creio que ficará um pouco perdido nos primeiros dias.

"_Almoçar com a moça de olhos verdes? Hum, interessante!" disse para si mesmo, enquanto olhava pela janela._

_Tomoyo fechou na porta. Não, ela não era enxerida, ela apenas pensou que Li estivesse falando com ela. Afinal, ele estava tão distraído que nem notou quando ela abriu a porta para responder o que ele havia falado._

Shaoran sentou-se na poltrona preta e ligou o computador.

Realmente, Tókio seria um ótimo lugar para reconstruir.

Mas em outra vida, pois nessa, ele nunca tinha um destino certo.

**HaPPy NeW YeaR minna-san!!**

**Como passaram de final de ano? Hum?**

**Hehehehe...**

**Esse capítulo está um pouco mais comprido que os outro...na verdade, era pra ser mais ainda, mas eu estou com idéias e mudei o rumo da fic.**

**Deixem reviews e façam a japinha aqui feliz! **

**Kissy, Kami bless you!**


	4. Começar novamente nunca é fácil

**Breathe Again**

_Starting out again is never easy._

"_Muito Agradável." _Foi assim que definiu o almoço que teve com Kinomoto e Daidouji.

Abriu a porta do quarto do hotel e deitou-se na cama.

"_Mas por que ela é tão triste?"_

Quando quase pegava no sono, seu celular tocou. Era Meiling.

- Fala. – disse Shaoran.

- _Primo! Tenho ótimas notícias pra você!_

- Diga-me que você vai se casar e vai mudar para o Caribe – disse risonho.

- _Não, seu idiota! Eu vou mudar para Tókio, juntinho de você priminho!_

- ESSA NÃO! – disse Shaoran visivelmente chocado. Isso só podia ser idéia de seu pai.

- _Tio Shang deixou que eu fizesse faculdade no Japão, assim eu poderia ficar de olho em você até que se case! – _disse a última frase com certo receio. Sabia que Shaoran não gostava da palavra 'casamento', mas eram ordens de seu tio.

- Eu não vou me casar.

- _Ta, tá...mas assim que Futtie puder cuidar do Shun, eu vou!_

- Okay, até mais Meiling.

Desligou. Teria 3 meses pra pensar no que fazer com a prima. Não que não gostasse dela, mas Meiling costumava ser um pouco...escandalosa.

Graças a Deus sua irmã mais velha acabara de ter filhos, e enquanto estava debilitada por causa do parto difícil, Meiling ficaria na China.

Levantou-se para tomar banho. Ao entrar no banheiro, viu a revista do hotel no chão. A capa era uma criança japonesinha muito simpática.

Ele gostaria de ter filhos, adorava crianças!

_**Flashback:**_

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

_I guess I left you in the dark_

_You thought you knew me but you don't_

_You say you love me but you won't_

_When out find out who I am_

_- Fai, não gostaria de ter filhos? – perguntou Shaoran, enquanto abraçava-a._

_- Não! Não gosto de crianças! – disse, indiferente._

_- Nem um? Podia fazer isso por mim._

_- Não gosto de crianças! – disse, soltando-se do abraço de Li._

_I kept my mouth shut for too long_

_All this time you got me wrong_

_And now I'm in this way too far_

_I'm about to break your heart_

_Tear everything we had apart_

_- Não precisa se zangar Fai, foi só um comentário – disse abraçando-a novamente. Em seguida, beijou-a, apaixonadamente, mas não foi assim que ela correspondeu._

_Coz I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms_

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding onto you_

_I tried so hard_

_To be the one (be the one)_

_I don't like who I've become_

_- Xiao Lang, quando vai entender que nós não nos amamos? – perguntou assim que se soltou do beijo._

_Won't keep my mouth shut any more_

_I've had my share of closing doors_

_And now I know I'm not afraid_

_I know exactly what you'll say_

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

_- Quando vai entender que vamos nos casar? – disse, alterado. Não gostava da indiferença dela. O que ele havia feito?_

_Yeah Yeah yeah yeah_

_I kept it inside of me for all this time_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Thought that I could make it work if I just tried_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie_

_- Como vamos manter um casamento sem amor?_

_I've kept my mouth shut for too long_

_And now I know that it was wrong_

_I should've told you from the start_

_That this was never meant to last_

_We should've never gone this far_

_- Eu amo você Fai._

_Coz I'm feeling lost_

_When I'm in your arms_

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding onto you_

_I tried so hard_

_To be the one (be the one)_

_I don't like who I've become_

_- Um dia você vai descobrir que não ama. – disse ao virar as costas e sair andando._

_Won't keep my mouth shut any more_

_(wont keep my mouth shut any more)_

_Won't keep my mouth shut any more _

_(wont keep my mouth shut any more)_

_- Um dia __você__ vai descobrir que me ama Fai Then, e espero que não seja tarde demais._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Droga! Estava pensando nela de novo!

E sem perceber ele ligou a água gelada, que caiu como uma pedra de gelo sobre o corpo de Li.

Tirando aquelas lembranças de sua mente, ele deitou-se e dormiu.

-------------------------------------------------------

_- Sakura, casa-se comigo? – perguntou Yukito, na mesa do restaurante._

_- Claro Yuki!! Eu amo você!_

_- Eu também amo você! – disse, beijando delicadamente as costas da mão de Sakura._

Sakura acordou suando frio. Por que não conseguia esquecer?

-------------------------------------------------------

Dois meses se passaram desde que Sakura voltou a trabalhar. Sempre tinha sonhos, recordando-se de Yukito, mas a dor da saudade transformou-se numa nostalgia de tempos que não voltariam. Aos poucos, ela estava recomeçando.

Desde que Li chegara da China, o trabalho no Marketing parecia ter triplicado!

Era ele o responsável na diretoria pelas estratégias de propaganda das marcas da empresa.

E com o passar do tempo, o entrosamento entre ambos não havia passado de profissional.

Li freqüentemente chamava Sakura na sua sala. Ela era uma pessoa bem interessante, de gênio forte, porém alegre e simpática.

Como diretor da área comercial, ele e Sakura viviam trabalhando até altas horas planejando como colocariam em prática os planos de publicidade.

- CHEGA! – disse ela se espreguiçando na cadeira da sala de Li. – Li, já são 9:30 da noite, será que tem problema se eu for pra casa?

- Claro que não. Já jantou, Kinomoto?

- Ainda não.

- Que tal irmos ao restaurante aqui na frente? Nunca fui, parece ser bom.

Olhando para o relógio, Sakura medita alguns instantes.

'_O que haveria de mal?'_

- Vamos! – disse ela, num sorriso.

'_...um sorriso muito doce' completou ele._

-------------------------------------------------------

Ao entrarem no restaurante, repararam que estava quase cheio. Então, sentaram-se em uma das mesas do lado de fora, nos fundos. Um lugar bem agradável.

Era um jardim estilo ocidental cheio de lírios e rosas. Algumas mesas espalhadas ao longo do local, com um guarda-sol em cada mesa. Provavelmente lá era para o almoço também.

Shaoran e Sakura continuaram a falar informalmente sobre os funcionários. Depois que pediram os pratos, Li olhou Sakura com um ar debochado e disse:

- Kinomoto, vamos parar de falar de trabalho! Agora me conte um pouco sobre você...

- E por que eu o faria? – disse, entrando no jogo dele.

- Gosto de saber com quem trabalho – disse tomando um gole do vinho – Afinal, eu sou seu superior direto.

- Você disse para pararmos de falar de trabalho, Senhor Li!

- Shaoran, por favor. Então vamos às devidas apresentações fora do escritório.

Meu nome é Shaoran Li, tenho 27 anos, me formei na Universidade de Hong Kong em administração e depois em Marketing na Universidade de Singapura. Trabalho nas empresas da família desde os 17 anos. – ele pegou o copo, e ainda com ele na boca antes de dar um gole, completou – e sou solteiro.

Sakura corou involuntariamente, mas isso passou despercebido por Shaoran.

'_Por quê? Ele é tão bonito, não faria mal algum, faria Yukito?'_

- Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, tenho 25 anos, sou publicitária formada na Universidade de Tókio, antes de trabalhar nas empresas Daidoujii, trabalhei na Coca-Cola e na Yamaha. Também sou solteira. – disse estendendo a mão para que ele a apertasse. Surpreendeu-se com o galanteio, e corou novamente quando ele beijou sua mão. Ele sorriu.

- Acho que vamos nos entender. Saúde, Sakura. – disse, erguendo a taça. Sakura copiou o gesto de sorriu.

'_Que sorriso lindo!' – _pensou enquanto olhava para os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura.

O celular de Sakura tocou.

Quem seria?

- Sakura. – disse, ao atender.

- Senhorita Kinomoto_, é a Takashi. Você poderia vir aqui para a casa da Senhorita Daidouji?_

- Claro. O que aconteceu?

­_- Ela desmaiou nas escadas Senhorita, e não acorda mais! A cabeça está sangrando, e ela está respirando muito pouco. Chamamos um médico, mas não conseguimos localizar a Senhora Daidouji. Por favor Senhorita, venha rápido._

Sakura ficara pálida repentinamente, suas pernas tremeram. O que aconteceu com Tomoyo? Controlando o desespero, respirou fundo e voltou a falar:

- Estou indo aí Takashi, chegarei o mais rápido que eu puder.

- _Sim senhorita, muito obrigada. – _e desligou.

- Se..Shaoran. – disse, sem graça – Preciso ir. Tomoyo está com problemas. – Sakura levantou-se rápido e num impulso Shaoran a seguiu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou aflito, segurando o braço de Sakura.

- Ela caiu da escada e não acorda!! – disse Sakura, desesperada. As lágrimas eram incontroláveis. A dor era grande. Sentou-se novamente e Shaoran ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

- Sei de alguém que pode facilitar as coisas no hospital. Vamos. – Disse tirando o celular do bolso. – Clow, onde você está? Espere-me ai na frente que eu estou passando pra te pegar.

Sakura não se opôs. O medo de perder Tomoyo era muito grande.

'_Perdi o Yukito. Não vou perder você Tomoyo!'_pensou enquanto se dirigiam ao carro de Shoran.

Em menos de vinte minutos, estavam na Mansão Daidouji. Sakura, Shaoran e o Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa.

-------------------------------------------------------

No hospital, Sakura adormecia em cima dos casacos na sala de espera, e Shaoran olhava para o corredor em busca de Eriol.

Tomoyo havia batido a cabeça e por pouco não sofrera uma parada respiratória.

Eriol realmente ajudara. Como cirurgião chefe, ele facilitou bastante o atendimento para Tomoyo. Mas ela estava lá dentro há 4 horas.

Shaoran avistou Eriol no corredor, e rapidamente foi até ele.

- E aí? – perguntou aflito.

- Tenho ótimas e péssimas notícias. – disse sério.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se à luz forte. Quanto tempo dormira?

Notou que Shaoran estava ao seu lado tomando café e lendo jornal.

- Café? – perguntou ele, como quem comenta o tempo.

- Cadê Tomoyo? – Como ele podia estar indiferente assim??

- No quarto. Deve acordar em pouco tempo. – ele viu a menina abrir um largo sorriso, e levantar-se rápido.

- Vou vê-la! Em qual quarto ela está?

- Sakura...

- Quer ir comigo?? – perguntou animada.

- Sakura, temos que conversar. – disse, sério e frio.

- O que aconteceu? – sentou-se de novo. Algo na maneira de falar dele a deixava inseguira. Tomoyo estava bem?

- Acharam algo no hemograma de Tomoyo...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhh yeah baby! Mais um capítulo quentinho!**

**E eles estão crescendo, vocês notaram? Hehehe...**

**O que será que Tomoyo tem? E por que Sakura e Shaoran estão indo tão rápido? A fic ta acabando? Quem matou lineu?? Alguém lê isso aqui??**

**Hehehehe...**

**Minha criatividade voltou, então logo logo sái outro chapter!!**

**Beijokas da japa, que Deus abençoe e REVIEWS!!**

**Detalhes Técnicos:**

**Músicas:** Mouth Shut – The Verônicas

**Revisão:** **PROCURA-SE REVISORA**


End file.
